1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a fluid supply system.
2. Discussion of the Background
There is a gas supply system that supplies gas to a fuel cell mounted in a vehicle or the like, and includes an electromagnetic shutoff valve which opens and closes a gas supply passage of a tank where the gas is stored, an on-off valve provided in the gas supply passage downstream of the shutoff valve to adjust the gas state and then supply the gas downstream, and a control unit which controls the actuation of the shutoff valve and on-off valve and starts the actuation of the on-off valve after detecting the opening of the shutoff valve based on a change in current to be supplied to the shutoff valve (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-255746).
According to the gas supply system with the above configuration, when the shutoff valve is actuated, the coil inductance varies, thus changing the magnetic field, so that the current supplied to the shutoff valve varies. The control unit detects actual opening of the shutoff valve based on the change in the current supplied to the shutoff valve, and then starts the actuation of the on-off valve.
Because the control unit detects actual opening of the shutoff valve based on a change in current, and then starts the actuation of the on-off valve, presetting the valve-open waiting time with the maximum time for the shutoff valve to open being taken as a reference can start the actuation of the on-off valve in a short period of time without providing a wasteful time compared to the case where the on-off valve is always actuated upon elapse of the valve-open waiting time.